


(Un)Lost

by jksjimins



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jksjimins/pseuds/jksjimins
Summary: Sorey finally awakens from his slumber after 300 years, but it seems like he's early. Someone woke Sorey, and they intend to get their hands on him and Maotelus, still within Sorey. Mikleo and their seraphim friends delve into the mystery behind Sorey's awakening, while protecting him at all costs. All Sorey can remember when he wakes up is Mikleo's name, but he's able to remember things slowly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not 100% on the rating and it might change, so just keep that in mind! :)

Sorey had no memory before waking up in this ruin. All he seemed to remember was a name; Mikleo. He felt empty and alone, and as he made his way through the ruin, he tried to remember who he was, but he was unsuccessful. His thoughts had consumed his mind.  
  
Who was he? What did he even look like? Where was he? Why did it hurt to walk?  
  
He had walked into an open room in the ruin, and his yes noticed someone running towards the area where he had woken up earlier. Their long white blue hair shone with the small amount of light that entered into the room. Sorey was in awe, and for some reason, his heart was loudly pounding in his heart.  
  
His eyes noticed the ground beneath the person. Before he could call out to them, the ground caves and the person began to fall. He was able to make it in time and grabbed the person by the hand. The white haired man looked up to him with wide violet eyes that felt familiar. They felt like home.  
  
Sorey pulled Mikleo up and he fell back. Mikleo was over him, his arms at each side of his head as his violet eyes scanned every inch of the boy under him. His hair had grown into a lengthy mess that needed brushing, his clothes were tight and ripped due to his growth, and his eyes still shone as bright as ever.  
  
"It's really you," Mikleo whispered, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck as tears streamed down his cheeks. That's when Mikleo remembered and moved away. "D-do you know who I am?"  
  
Sorey sat up, looking at the boy in front of him confused.  
  
"Are you Mikleo?"  
  
Mikleo felt his heart speed up along with his tears from happiness.  
  
"Yes," he nod, wiping his face. "You do remember."  
  
"I know your name and face, but I don't seem to have any memories," Sorey said, scanning his brain for any piece of memory he could find. "Who am I?"  
  
Mikleo raised an eyebrow in confusion. He remembered Mikleo, but not himself or any other sort of information?  
  
“Your name is Sorey,” Mikleo answered. “Is there anything else you remember?”  
  
Sorey placed his hand in his head and scrunched his face. The seraph watched him closely and noticed how tired Sorey’s eyes seemed.. Even after all the centuries of his sleep, he was still tired?  
  
But seraphim didn't need sleep…  
  
Mikleo’s eyes widened. He couldn't feel the presence of a seraph around, even though he was sitting right in front of Sorey. That wasn't all, though. He couldn't feel the presence of a human either. What was happening? What had Sorey become?  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sorey finally whispered, bringing Mikleo back from his thoughts. “I can’t remember anything.”  
  
“You don't have to push yourself to remember,” Mikleo smiled, taking Sorey’s hand in his.  
  
Earlier, Sorey had felt so empty and alone, but Mikleo was making him feel warm and loved. Somehow, he remembered something urgent. It felt as if his mind had kept it in a to do list to NEVER forget.  
  
“I’m sorry that I made you wait for me,” Sorey smiled. “I’m back.”  
  
Mikleo’s eyes burned and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He reached forward and balled Sorey’s old shepherd’s coat in his hands, and his forehead rested on his shoulder. Before he knew it, be had begun to sob, but he was unable to stop himself.  
  
Sorey’s heart began to beat loudly again at the sudden touch from the other boy. Listening to the cries and sobs was painful and he could feel his own eyes begin to water.  
  
In just a few minutes, Mikleo had helped Sorey feel different. It felt like he had found a large missing piece of himself. Why did Mikleo make him feel this way? Was he someone special to him? Mikleo could help him find the answers to all the questions he had.  
  
Sorey opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the energy to utter words. Had he even been able to open his mouth at all?  
  
He could feel the energy leaving him, and Mikleo’s arms around him was what kept him upright. The seraph suddenly felt Sorey bury his face into his hair and his body go limp in his arms.  
  
“Sorey?” Mikleo called out, confused.  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” Sorey whispered. Mikleo was about to tell him he didn't have anything to apologize for, but Sorey continued. “I’m suddenly really tired.”  
  
Mikleo moved carefully so he could cradle Sorey in his arms. His face was pressed against his chest and his green eyes fluttered tiredly as they watched up to him.  
  
“Get some rest and I will take you home,” Mikleo soothe, stroking his brown hair with his free hand. Sorey eased to his touch and allowed the darkness to take his consciousness.

 

 ********

 

Mikelo watched the sleeping Sorey in his arms, his free hand stroking every part of his face. He was really here with him. His one and only had finally come back.

But he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he felt. There was definitely something off about Sorey's awakening. Mikleo sighed, clearing his mind from that for now. He had to get Sorey out of here and have him rest comfortably. As carefully as he could, Mikleo stood with Sorey still cradled in his arms, before turning and making his way out of the ruins.

Mikleo had decided to live in Elysia after the final battle with Heldalf. He had taken the duty of sealing off the area where Sorey slept to make sure no one would interfere or harm him. Now that humans and seraphim lived together thanks to Sorey, he was the only one who remained in Elysia. Everyone had decided to move around the world and not live away from humans any longer. Mikleo didn't mind. He enjoyed the quiet little village he and Sorey had grew up in. It helped him work on his writings in peace. He had taken residence in Sorey's home, enjoying his familiar scent which remained even after centuries.

What also helped him decide to remain in Elysia was to be close to Sorey in case anything happened to the light he was emitting. Every so often, he would visit Sorey. He would bring a book and sit against the altar where he slept, reading and enjoying Sorey's company. Other times he would sit in the grassy fields of Elysia and watch the light and night sky, remembering their past.

On this particular morning, he was tending to tending to the small garden outside, when he felt a dark aura enter his domain. He watched as Sorey's light dimmed away until it disappeared. Panicked, he grabbed his belongings and rushed to Sorey. He had continued to feel a presence and he ran through the ruins, but once his reunion with Sorey had occurred, it disappeared.

Mikelo was on high alert through his walk and he couldn't help but be a little peeved. He was finally reunited with his Sorey, and he couldn't enjoy the moment.

 _Don't be stupid._ He told himself as a deep sigh escaped his lips.

Finally, he reached Sorey's old home and struggled with opening the door with the sleeping boy in his arms. After somehow managing to enter, he carefully lay Sorey in his bed, before removing his shoes, belts, and other garments which seemed uncomfortable for the boy.  
  
His eyes lowered to Sorey's sleeping face, and he couldn't help but smile. He noticed how tight and ripped Sorey's clothes were due to his growth and he couldn't help but chuckle at his messy long hair. There was nothing he could do to clean him up now, so it would have to wait until he woke up again.

Mikleo spent the rest of the day sending out three letters and sewing Sorey a new outfit using some of his own extra clothes. Sorey only slept, every so often turning in his sleep and softly snoring. The water seraph enjoyed the sound. It reminded him that he was really there. He couldn't help but check up on him every hour, as he would sit at the edge of the bed, taking his warm hand.

Around midnight, Mikleo decided to check on Sorey again. This time, he lay next to Sorey, propped up on his elbow as he watched him. His hand stroke every part of his face again and he could feel the familiar burning sensation in the back of his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and he buried his face into Sorey's chest, his hands balling Sorey's shirt. He allowed himself to cry for a few minutes, and noticed these were tears of happiness unlike his older tears. Sorey's breath blew against Mikleo's long hair and he could hear his heartbeat from their closeness.

He couldn't help himself, and eventually started to drift off into sleep. Sorey's breathing and heartbeat were soothing, and he knew he could finally have a good night's sleep after 300 with his Sorey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter and I want to go back and fix them, but I wanted to finally post chapter 2 first.  
> I hope this has been enjoyable so far!

Sorey slept a lot and it left Mikleo alone to think as he watched him. It had been two days since their reunion, and Mikleo kept finding himself sitting at the edge of the bed watching Sorey, his fingers tracing his sleeping face. He tried distracting himself by organizing all of the books around the small house, cooking, writing, and tending to his small garden outside, but he would still come back to Sorey’s side.

A sigh escaped his lips, before a smile appeared. He really couldn't help himself. Sorey was really there with him. His eyes watched Sorey’s lips and he forced himself to not lean into them. Not only was Sorey asleep and that would make him a creep, but he had no memories. The memories of them growing up together, their adventures, their promise, were gone. 

Mikleo felt a pain in his chest and the back of his eyes burning, but he inhaled a long breath, pushing the thoughts away. Thinking as he was would not be helpful for Sorey.

A knock on the door made him jump, taking him aback.

_They’re here._ He thought, remembering the letters he had sent two days ago.

He made his way to the front door, opening it slowly. His finger was on his lips, asking for them to be quiet, and he stepped outside to join them, closing the door behind them. He turned, his eyes watching the three all too familiar seraphim.

“You’ve grown quite a lot, Mikky Boy,” Zaveid noted, a smirk on his face.

“I’m so happy to see you again, Mikleo,” Lailah smiled brightly.

“He may have changed in appearance, but Meebo will always be Meebo,” Edna grinned playfully.

Mikleo rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. He had obviously seen his seraph friends since Sorey had gone to sleep, but it wasn't very often. His life had consisted in writing and reading, waiting for Sorey. They had all continued helping the new Shepherds and training squires, but Mikleo couldn't bring himself to tag along. The idea of armitizing with anyone buy Sorey made Mikleo uncomfortable.

“Same old, Edna,” Mikleo rolled his eyes. But the small earth seraph had grown almost as tall as Lailah now. Her outfit was similar to the one she wore on their adventure with Sorey, but now it was a green dress, and Eizen’s boots continued to adorn her feet, along with the single glove. Her hair was let down from its side ponytail now, and it hung past her shoulders. She looked mature, but Mikleo scoffed at the idea.

Lailah hadn't changed, but now she traded her red dress for black pants and a red shirt. Zaveid now wore a loose white shirt, actually covering up for once.

“So, I see he really did finally wake up,” Zaveid stated, looking out where the light once shone brightly.

Mikleo nod, “Like I said in my letters, I noticed the light fade and I rushed there. He has no memories. It seems like he was only able to remember my name.”

“I see,” Lailah spoke, turning to the house. “Where is he?”

Mikleo opened the door and invited his friends in, closing the door once everyone was inside.

“He has been asleep these past two days,” he whispered, his friends hearing the slight sad tone in his voice. They walked closer to the bed, but remained a few feet back, as to not to startle Sorey if he were to wake.

“Asleep? That makes no sense,” Edna stated, confused. “He slept for 300 and he should be a seraph now, not needing any sleep.”

“That’s why I asked you to come,” Mikleo’s face was serious. It was an expression his friends didn't see many times. Mikleo explained to his friends how he had felt a strange aura before finding Sorey, and then it had suddenly disappeared. “I think something woke Sorey before he was supposed to.”

“Or _someone_ ,” Zaveid clenched his fists.

“He hasn't changed one bit,” Lailah giggled, noticing the sleeping boy had barely changed.

Edna scoffed, pointing out the way his clothes were too small for him and the length of his hair. Zaveid rolled his eyes, mentioning the earth seraph was being rude, earning him a jab in the ribs with the tip of her umbrella.

Mikleo heat up water for tea, as his friends settled in front of the fire. Quietly they discussed of Sorey’s awakening and what it could mean, but they couldn't even begin to guess what they answer was.

“Maybe we should do some research?” Mikleo advised, earning a long groan from Edna.

A thud made them all jump to their feet, before a familiar groan followed. Mikleo’s eyes widened, and he rushed to the bedroom area.

Sorey had fallen off the bed, and he was sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head. He opened one eye, feeling someone’s presence. 

“Mikleo,” a smile adorned his face.

“Are you okay?” the seraph asked, offering his hand to Sorey.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, taking his hand. His eyes trailed behind Mikleo, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Mikleo followed his gaze, frowning when he saw the other three seraphs watching them.

“Sorey, these are—“ Mikleo began, but Sorey had interrupted him.

“Zaveid,” He whispered, making the wind seraph’s eyes widen. “You’re wearing a shirt.”

Zaveid chuckled and stepped forward, setting a hand on Sorey’s shoulder. “Hey there, Buddy.”

“You remember Zaveid, Sorey?” Mikleo asked.

“I guess so,” Sorey nod. “I guess I remembered something else while I slept. It’s not much, but I just remember a few things with you and Zaveid.”

Mikleo’s eyes returned to the two other seraphs, their expressions sad yet understanding.

“Sorey, these are Lailah and Edna,” Mikleo introduced, figuring it would be the best approach. “They are also your friends.”

Sorey lowered his eyes to the ground, “I’m sorry I don't remember you.”

Lailah made her way over to him, taking his hand in hers, and a warm smile adorned her face.

“There is nothing you have to apologize for, Sorey,”

“She’s right,” Edna added, opening her umbrella and hiding behind it. “If you remembered that idiot, you will remember us too eventually.”

Sorey smiled and nod, thanking them both.

The three seraphs returned to their spots by the fire, while Mikleo remained with Sorey. He helped him out of his old clothes and into the new ones he had adjusted for him. His outfit didn't change much. Mikleo had found him another pair of black pants and a loose blue long sleeve shirt without buttons. His feet were adorned with brown boots now, since his old ones were too small. The belts he used to wear in his arms and legs were missing now, but he wanted to keep his belt around his waist. His right hand was bare from a glove now, but he also wanted to keep his left glove with the shepherd’s symbol. 

Mikleo couldn't help but smile as he looked Sorey over. He really hadn't changed, just like Lailah had mentioned. 

They joined their friends in front of the fire, and Mikleo handed each a plate of meat and potatos. Sorey was starving and was the first to finish, also confusing his friends. 

“He really isn't a seraph,” Zaveid had whispered to Lailah.

Once they were done, Mikleo sat behind Sorey and combed through his messy long hair. He asked if he wished for him to cut it, but Sorey shook his hair, mentioning he liked the long hair.

“It’s long like yours,” he stated with a smile, making Mikleo blush. His smile disappeared as his eyes watched the cup in his hands. “I hope I remember everyone soon. When I first woke up I felt so empty and alone. All I could remember was Mikleo’s name. I don't even remember anything about myself.”

Mikleo’s eyes saddened as he finished tying Sorey’s hair in a low ponytail.

Lailah gave him a warm smile, and assured him he would remember in due time. They recalled the adventure they all had together, and informed Sorey of the kind and pure person he was. Mikleo noticed they had left out many parts in their stories. He figured they didn't want to mention specific people and events. It would be best if Sorey recalled his memories on his own. It would be best to tell him about the people he had met when he recalled them. 

“So I was the Shepherd,” Sorey sighed, not really sure of what that meant. 

Mikleo stood, walking away from the group. Sorey’s eyes followed him, wanting nothing more than standing and following Mikleo to his destination. Mikleo retrieved something and sat next to Sorey.

“This is something that was very special to us,” he smiled, handing Sorey his copy of the Celestial Record. “This one is yours. I have been taking care of it for you.”

Sorey quietly took the book, his fingers tracing the cover. The book felt familiar. Another familiar feeling swelled in him, and his chest tightened. 

“What’s wrong?” Mikleo asked, placing his hand over Sorey’s.

Sorey hadn't noticed the tears that were streaming down his face until a tear landed on the cover of the book.

“I don’t know,” he chuckled, wiping the tears from his face. “I suddenly felt sad. It’s like there’s someone important I have forgotten.”

Mikleo’s eyes narrowed. _Gramps_.

His mouth opened to speak, but a sudden feeling cut him short. He was on his feet and calling for his staff in a matter of seconds. The others had stood as well, following him out of the small house. Sorey was the last one out, and he stood behind his friends, watching as their eyes scanned the area.

“You all feel that too?” Zaveid asked, alert. 

“Yes, someone has broken through Mikleo’s domain,” Lailah said, her talismans in hand.

Two dark hooded figures appeared in front of them. A dark aura spread around them, sending chills down their backs.

“This is the same aura I felt two days ago,” Mikleo stated, his stand ready to fight.

“They’re surrounded by thick malevolence,” Edna noted.

One of the figures stepped forward and pointed past them. Sorey fell to the ground with a pained gasp.

Mikleo called out his name, and dropped to the ground next to him, holding onto his shoulder. Sorey was gasping for air, his body trembling. The three seraph’s stood in front of them, guarding.

“What the hell do you want?” Zaveid called out.

The figure closer to them spoke in a deep dark tone, “Give us the boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It doesn't seem like this idea has been liked so I might work on other fic ideas over this one.  
> I have most of the middle to end of this story done, but I just have to write from now to that, but I don't know

The panic Mikleo felt faded away, replaced by anger. Sorey was at his side, his face contorted in pain. A soft pained whimper escaped his lips, making Mikleo’s heart sink. He defensively stepped in front of him, aiming his staff at the figure. 

"Like hell I'll let you lay a finger on him," he growled, before charging forward. The three other seraphim followed with their own attacks. Zaveid joined Mikleo fight the person who had spoke, while Lailah and Edna took care of the other.

Sorey watched his friends fight as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed the dark purple aura flowing closer to him, and he felt a wave of panic. The pain in his chest was gradually getting worse, but he needed to help the others. He wanted to get up and fight with everyone, not be a liability. His legs felt useless under him, and he couldn't find the strength to stand. He wondered if things had been this way in the past when he was a shepherd. If everyone had fought hard for him, and he was a useless part of the group. 

Even if he was, he could not allow that to happen again. He needed to fight along side Mikleo and the others. He wanted to make sure Mikleo would be safe. His eyes desperately scanned the area, but couldn't find anything to use as a weapon. A frustrated and pained whimper escaped him. Maybe he really was useless. 

"Mikleo, look out!" Zaveid called out.

Sorey watched as one of the hooded figures knocked Mikleo's staff out of his hands. Mikleo jumped back, but the figure was already charging for him. Pain shot through Sorey's body as he swiftly stood, a familiar name running through his mind. 

His lips parted and he yelled, “Luzrov Rulay.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened. It had been too many years since Sorey had spoken his true name. A warm familiar feeling flowed within him and he gasped, noticing he was armatizing with Sorey. Water had surrounded them, before it all dissolved away, showing Sorey’s water armatization.

“The pact still stands?” Lailah wondered, watching the two in amazement.

“Sorey? You were able to armatize?” Mikleo asked, deep within Sorey.

“I’m not really sure what happened, but I was able to remember your true name, and something told me I had to call it out,” Sorey explained. His breath harshly escaped his lips, but his gaze was steady and angry on the attacker. The grip he had around the divine bow tightened, before he brought it forward, bulling back an arrow.

The figure who had attacked Mikleo looked towards the other, who had also stopped, before returning to Sorey. Hesitation seemed to wash over them, before the first figure nod and they both disappeared along with the malevolence. 

With shaking legs, Sorey managed to hold himself for a few more seconds, worried that they had not actually retreated. Mikleo broke the armatization, standing just a few feet away from Sorey.

"S-Sorey?" Mikleo called, taking a step towards his friend. Sorey released a breath, before his legs caved under him, the ground approaching quickly. Mikleo gasped and caught him before he made impact, and held him upright. 

“T-the pain is finally gone,” Sorey whispered against Mikleo’s chest, almost inaudible. 

The three seraphs approached quietly, not knowing what to say. Mikleo made eye contact with Lailah, his eyes wondering how Sorey had been able to armatize. Lailah shook her head and sighed. 

"We should get him inside," Edna stated, reminding everyone of how much pain Sorey had been in. 

Mikleo nod, before returning his attention to Sorey, "Hold on tight, okay?"

Sorey respond with a weak nod. Mikleo wrapped his arm around Sorey's waist, holding him tightly and steadily against him as they walked back into the house. A sigh escaped Sorey when Mikleo set him down on the bed and he lay back into the pillows. 

"Are you okay, Sorey?" Lailah asked lightly. 

Was he okay? He didn't know why he had been in so much pain just a few minutes ago. His mind was racing as he wondered who those people were and why they were after him. 

"I'm okay now," he assured her, giving her a weak smile. 

"Why don't we let him rest?" Zaveid offered, noticing the tiredness in the boy's eyes. Lailah and Edna agreed, following the wind seraph back to sit around the fire. Mikleo remained in place, his eyes focused on Sorey. His best friend met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. Mikleo managed to return a small smile before sitting at the edge of the bed and taking his hand. 

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Sorey nod and thanked the water seraph. Mikleo didn't move for a few minutes. He watched as Sorey drift off to sleep before his eyebrows furrowed in worry again. His fingers brushed his brown bangs and he reluctantly stood to join the other seraphs. 

No one said anything as Mikleo sat with them. They were quiet, deep in thought over the situation. Finally, Edna broke the silence. 

"He's not safe here."

"Yes, but we do not know who we are dealing with or what we can do," Lailah agreed. 

"We should go to Ladylake and speak to Lance," Zaveid thought out loud. 

Lance, the founder of the shepherd's and squire's training academy in Ladylake. Mikleo had never personally met them, but he was an acquaintance of Lailah's. They had worked together for many years training newcomers. Zaveid and Edna had joined in to help a few years after the academy opened. Maybe they really could rely on Lance, but Mikleo couldn't help but feel skeptical. All he wished for was to protect Sorey and trusting outsiders would be difficult. 

"What do you think, Mikleo?" Lailah asked. 

"It's the only option we have," he sighed. "Let's just keep Sorey's identity to ourselves."

The group nod in unison. They had been discussing plans to Ladylake for a few hours and Mikleo was still uneasy with questions, but he knew Lailah had as many questions as he did. Her gaze was fixed on the fire and he could tell she was deep in thought. He decided not to bother her for now. As soon as she had anything, he knew she would tell him. Mikleo couldn't help but be glad she didn't follow an oath of secrecy anymore. 

"I know you don't know much of the situation, Lailah," Edna started. Clearly, she couldn't wait for Lailah to piece everything together. "But how is the pact with Sorey still active. He shouldn't have been able to armatize."

Lailah nod, "I never broke everyone's pact with Sorey before his slumber, and that's the only thing that comes to mind at the moment. But it still doesn't make sense."

"Unless it's some special love connection with Mikky Boy," Zaveid winked towards the water seraph. Mikleo's face turned bright red and he stood, unable to look anyone in the eye. 

"M-make yourselves at home," he stammered. "I'm going to keep an eye on Sorey until he wakes up."

With a deep breath, he tried to calm his beating heart once he was hidden in the bedroom. Zaveid's comment had startled him. It wasn't like he didn't know the feelings he always had for Sorey. Or that his friends knew as well. Hearing it out loud felt strange. During their past travels, their companions barely commented on their relationship. Mikleo never had the chance to confess the way he felt to Sorey. His eyes found Sorey and his chest tighten. 

Slowly, he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed by Sorey. His fingers softly traced Sorey's face and hair. Sorey really was awake after all the years Mikleo waited for him. He had planned on finally confessing his feelings for him; to finally kiss him and hold him tenderly. If only. Sorey only had a handful of memories. It wouldn't be right for Mikleo to tell him now, when Sorey definitely wouldn't return his feelings. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey's soft voice snapped him back into reality. "What's wrong? Why are you crying"

Crap. He hadn't noticed he was crying. 

His hand was still tangled in Sorey's hair, and he felt a wave of panic. Carefully, he removed his hand from the brown locks so he could wipe his tears away. Sorey caught his hand before he could completely retreat it. Mikleo's violet eyes were wide and focused on Sorey's green tired ones. 

"Are you in pain?"

Mikleo shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

"You're not okay," Sorey replied, pushing himself to sit up. "You were crying."

Mikleo’s eyes were focused on Sorey. He didn't know what response to give him. Telling him the truth is what he was just crying over, but he didn't want to lie to him either. So, he answered with the first thing he could think of.

“You should lay down and sleep more.”

Sorey sucked in a breath, his cheeks puffing out and his mouth turned into a pout. Mikleo’s eyes widened, before he released a laugh, tears streaming down his face again. It had been too long since he had seen Sorey making his silly pout, which was hysterical now and Mikleo was crying out of happiness.

He couldn't figure out if he was happy or sad, since the water seraph was crying yet laughing. Staring at Mikleo felt nostalgic and warm, but he still couldn't remember why the seraph felt so important to him. Mindlessly, Sorey brought his hand up, and cupped Mikleo’s cheek. The laughter abruptly stopped, and now Mikleo’s eyes were wide focused on Sorey. He rubbed his thumb against his wet cheek, watching as the pale white skin turned pink under his touch.

Mikleo opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but instead closed it again and leaned into his touch. 

"I think I know why you were crying," Sorey spoke, his hand still on Mikleo's cheek. "I know I have no memories of my past. I feel like I'm not who I should be. This empty feeling inside me doesn't feel right. But one thing I have known since I woke up is that you are important to me. I don't remember what you were to me in the past, but you must have been the most important person to me."

Mikleo's eyes were wide and he could feel the pressure in his chest again and the back of his eyes burning. No, he wouldn't cry again. Not in front of Sorey as they were right now.

Instead, Mikleo smiled as he placed his hand over Sorey's. 

"I'm just happy you're here with me again. I don't want you to force yourself to remember anything. It seems like you're slowly remembering things and that's a good sign. I want you to be safe and take care of yourself, please. Don't do anything reckless and let me protect you."

Sorey chuckled tiredly. 

“Do you want to sleep more?” Mikleo asked.

“I am still tired,” Sorey nod, clenching his free hand into a fist. “But something tells me that you were all waiting for me to wake up so we could leave here.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes before taking Sorey’s free hand in his. Sorey’s eyes looked tired, sad, and worried. All he wanted was to make everything better and for Sorey to be happy and okay.

“I don’t want you to worry because I will protect you with my life,” he assured, but he winced when he heard his own town. His voice carried uncertainty and he worried if Sorey had noticed his tone as well. Mikleo still didn't believe in his own strength and he worried he wouldn't be able to keep Sorey safe. But he knew and believed that he would try his best. 

"Did Sorey wake up?" They heard Zaveid say as he came into the bedroom. He paused, noticing how close the two were, Sorey's hand on Mikleo's cheek, and his free hand intertwined with Mikleo's. "Woah, sorry to interrupt you two."

The wind seraph awkwardly chuckled and walked away. Mikleo's cheeks burned and he jumped to his feet and away from Sorey. 

"W-we should get ready to go," Mikleo stammered awkwardly and ran out of the house to get some fresh air. 

Sorey was now alone in the house since the rest of the seraphs followed Mikleo out. His hand was still hovering in front of him where it had been placed on Mikleo's cheek just moments before. Now feeling a different pain in his chest, he turned his hand and stared at his palm. 

Mikleo's slight warmth remained on his hand and he wished the contact wouldn't have ended. What was Mikleo to him? He knew he was an important part of him, but in what way. It was one of the things he wished to remember most about his past. Hoping for all of his memories, especially those of Mikleo to return, he took a deep breath and followed everyone out of the house, where they stood ready to set out into the open world.


	4. Update

Hello, it has been quite a while. 

As you may have noticed, no, this is not an update. I’m sorry. 

I figured posting this on all of my pending fics would be courtesy. 

Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this fic or any of my TOZ fics. I’m no longer part of the fandom and can’t force myself to write for it. As much as I loved and had great times within this fandom, this is where I officially part ways.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported and enjoyed these fics. I’ll be leaving them up and maybe if anyone desires to pick them up, I can let them take care of the plot and such. 

I just moved across the country and won’t be having any time to update unfortunately. If I do, they will most likely be for BTS and not for TOZ. 

Again, thank you everyone!

Fighting!

Claudia


End file.
